The Circus
by Useful
Summary: Timothy Drake was a toddler when his parents took him to the circus, where a special bond was made, and unknown to four year old Tim at the time it was the beginning to a lifelong adventure. Leading Tim Drake to become what Gotham would know as Robin—for now, he's merely Timothy Drake son of Janet and Jack Drake. Rated for death and blood.


_I got inspiration from watching Young Justice, being on tumblr (Young Justice Headcanons, specifically), and reading Dick/Babs stories. I settled on a Tim Drake feels story. I'm not very good at getting the feels out, I hope it's okay. Anyways, enjoy._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice. Or else, I would add more Batfamily, Dick and Babs would be dating, and I would use headcanons for inspiration from any fan who would allow me to use their headcanon._

* * *

Tim Drake was a little more than a toddler when he attended the circus with his parents. The Drakes' were good parents, they cared for their son quite a bit, but when it came to work Timothy was usually put on the back burner, excused from trips for being too young or having to do schoolwork, and forgotten for many months with only a babysitter as company. The Drakes' were home for a month or two (that's an if no business comes up) and Jack Drake suggested they have a bit of family bonding.

Janet Drake was a fearful mother when her son was around, she acted like she cared, she acted proud when Timothy would solve a math problem that was obviously above his level, she was a good actor to please he son. The woman would deny any reproach on whether or not she cared for her son; even though she didn't act like it, Janet Drake did care for Timothy. Which was why when Jack Drake suggest Haly's Circus ("It's the best all around the world, dear. Don't tell me you've never heard of it when on our business trips. It's right here in Gotham too!") she couldn't help but be concerned that the circus might frighten Tim.

"Honey, it's just clowns running around, acrobats flying, fire erupting from safe distances. There isn't nothing to fear." Jack placed a reassuring hand on his wife's shoulder, smiling like a child, "right Timbo?" The man looked down at his son, who had his hand clasped firmly in his father's own hand. Childish blue eyes wandered the area, taking in every detail. Just brushing five years old, Timothy Drake was a smart child.

"Right father." The boy said absently, staring directly at a family of acrobats; they were very familiar with each other, and even the other children and adults they probably only have just met. Taking photos and happily chatting with the guests, they were the definition of kindness, and the perfect family.

"Why not have Timmy take a picture with the Flying Graysons? The best act in the whole circus!" Jack Drake's gaze had followed his son's, smiling at the way the curiosity in Tim's blue eyes shone. The interest, and the envy, it hurt Jack Drake to see his son wanting a family like that. A family he and his wife could not give to Timothy.

Janet Drake nodded briskly, her lips pursed as she did when thinking. "Alright Jack."

Taking her son's shoulder, the woman and her husband made their way over to the dispersing crowd around the Flying Graysons. Lightly, she pushed her son forward towards the welcoming Graysons. Mrs. Drake couldn't help but notice how Timothy's back arched in protest, his wide eyes shy even though he knew the Graysons meant him no harm. Jack Drake had let go of his hand and was paying for the picture, back turned to the photographer.

Timothy watched as the youngest Grayson smiled and came forward, something he probably always did to the children when they were nervous. His pale hand touched his shoulder lightly; Tim calmed his reflexes, not wanting to come off as unfriendly and spoiled. He didn't shove the ebony haired and blue eyed boy away, the young circus acrobat's touch was actually comforting.

"I'm Richard Grayson. You can call me Dick, though." The older boy's hand edged around Tim's shoulders, guiding the younger boy towards his family. "This is my Mama and Tati." He gestured to a sweet woman, who was smiling down at Timothy with motherly kindness. A kindness Tim saw from his own mother on rare occasions. Then the man who had similar facial qualities to Dick, he too was smiling at the shy boy.

"Mama and Tati." Timothy whispered, looking back at his own parents. His mother was nodding encouragingly, while his father was smiling brightly. "It's very nice to meet you." He was sincere, looking up at the husband-and-wife team, a shy smile on his face.

"See! They love you already. You can be my friend now." Wait, what? Tim's head snapped to look at the youngest, smiling, Flying Grayson. Even though Timothy may be a toddler, his parents have lied to him enough times; Tim knows how to identify a lie. Blue eyes met blue eyes, and Tim almost wanted to cry in relief. Dick Grayson wasn't lying, he wanted to be Tim's first friend.

"Alright. Friend." Tim smiled at the older boy, a bit of confidence returning.

"As friends, I have to dedicate my performance to you." The boy smiled, arm still around Tim's shoulders as they stood between the two older Graysons. Facing the camera, all three of them were photogenic, even Timothy was if he put his heart to it. "And _you_ have to wish me luck." Dick Grayson poked Tim's chest lightly.

"Good luck…Dick." Timothy smiled back at the boy, his mother finally coming forward to place a hand on Timothy's back and lead the younger boy away.

"See, Janet, nothing for Timbo to fear at the circus. Look at him smile!" Jack ruffled his son's hair as the family made their way to the big top tent; the show would begin soon, and not even Janet wanted to miss it.

If only the Drakes' knew this would be the last time they would dare step into a circus as a family.

* * *

Timothy was absolutely amazed at the beauty of the circus. The strongman throwing the barrels to-and-fro, archers hitting the bull's-eye every time, fire coming from the mouth of others, a woman walking on the tight rope; it was all magnificent to Tim, making him want more. His father had said the Flying Graysons were the best act, and he believed his father. When the elephants finally left the ring, the boy scooted to the edge of his seat as C.C. Haly came out to announce the next act.

"Are you ready ladies and gentlemen? Boys and girls! I'd like to introduce our most famous pearls, the Flying Graysons!"

The crowd roared as Dick's parents waved from opposite ends of the trapeze. Dick was no where in sight, though Timothy could see without the net below them why the parents wouldn't want their son performing now. Maybe they had a later act with the net for the whole Grayson family, that would make sense.

Mr. Grayson and Mrs. Grayson swung on the trapeze at different times, Mrs. Grayson doing the famous quadruple flip that only Graysons have been known to do; her husband catching his wife easily.

That was the first wobble the trapeze made in the night.

Timothy, like every other person there, was so engrossed in the show; the wobble of the trapeze didn't look unnatural, so he let it go.

The crowd gasped as Mr. Grayson flipped upwards as his wife did the same thing, they missed colliding each other by _inches _to grab a hold to the trapeze. Timothy couldn't help but clap and cheer with the crowd, smiling happily in between his parents.

Nobody notices the second wobble of the trapeze.

The finale, complicated flips and twists, then Mr. Grayson does the quadruple somersault to snatch the trapeze in both hands, flipping easily to hang at the bend of his knees. Mrs. Grayson does the Grayson-exclusive flip to grab a hold of her husbands arms.

The trapeze wobbled for the third time that night.

The third time was the charm.

_Snap!_ The chords of the horizontal bars finally withered away and decayed, sending the bar to the ground. That wasn't the only thing going to the ground, the Graysons were also falling. Tim couldn't help but watch, the simultaneous gasp of the whole ten was lost in his ears. He watched them fall, but Tim couldn't help but imagine another person he knew falling with them: Dick.

The sickening crunch of the Graysons didn't perturb the boy as much as he thought it would, as much it would any other boy or girl. Their twisted bodies, the blood seeping onto the ground, the lifeless eyes watching the sky whence they came. What bothered Timothy the most was the blood curdling scream that came from his only friend, though just met, Dick Grayson. The last Flying Grayson.

"_MAMA! TATI!_" Timothy winced, watching the boy rush to his parent's limp bodies, hands touching the blood and being stained themselves. He was so engrossed in his friend's reaction, Tim didn't even notice his mother taking his hand and dragging him away in the crowd.

"Come on Janet, let's get Timothy home."

Surprisingly, it was his mother who picked the young boy up, her delicate hands on the back of his head; pushing the boy's face into her shoulder. Jack Drake walked behind them, his bright eyes unusually sad and fear-stricken, like this was the first time he has seen this sort of thing too. Timothy didn't like to see his parents sad.

Tim couldn't help but glance up and pass his father's shoulder, back to the bodies of the Flying Graysons, to where Dick was sobbing over their death. Then he noticed the shadow, a mere rumor of Gotham City at the time; Tim believed he was a nice guy, Batman would help Dick. He smiled slightly, watching the Batman consol Dick Grayson, at least his friend had someone there. Even if it couldn't be Tim himself.

* * *

When the Drakes' got home, it was awkward and silent. Timothy's eyes wouldn't look at either of his parents, thoughts running through the toddler's head. Tim's parents weren't acrobats, but they left for weeks, possibly months, the only word Tim would receive from them on these trips were when holidays came around. He didn't know if they died, or were killed.

Sniffling, he looked up at his mother and father, watery eyes receiving stares from the pair. "What's wrong Timothy?" His mother asked, bending down so she was face-to-face with her son.

"I-I-It's just, you guys could have that happen to you. I-I mean d-die." Tim hiccupped, face flushed red as the blood rushed to it in embarrassment. His parents had told him that crying wasn't for big boys, and Tim was a big boy apparently.

His body leaned forward as his mother enveloped him in a hug. "Don't worry Timothy, we won't _ever _leave you." She whispered in his ear. Jack Drake soon joined in on the hug, hugging his wife and son. It was a sentimental moment in the Drake household, one that Timothy would never forget. He had fallen asleep in his mother's arms, carried to bed by his father, receiving parental kisses and affection; this was something he didn't get often.

It didn't last. It never lasts.

Jack and Janet Drake received a business call the next morning, informing them to come to France for a business meeting and the opening of a museum that will feature some of Jack Drake's archaeological findings. Calling the babysitter, they were gone before Tim woke up.

Rubbing his eyes, Tim came down to the usual sound of Jeopardy that his babysitter liked to watch, no one else in the family watched it. Timothy would usually sit down with her and watch it, and here it was playing on their television; his parents had promised they wouldn't leave him.

Like always, they lied.

* * *

_A/N: I might_ actually _continue this story, I don't know. For now it's a one-shot. If I continue it, expect for me to go more into detail on how Tim Drake became Robin in Young Justice. Chow._

_~Useful_


End file.
